Random Short Stories
by Whiteclaw26
Summary: Just a bunch of random short stories that i'm writing.
1. Murderer

**Hey everyone! I hope your having a good day, I am, that's for sure. It's friday for me, meaning I can have fun and do some writing and playing games. It's been forever since I did remotely anything on this website, I really don't know how long… Maybe one to two years… Anyways, i'm writing a bunch of short stories just to improve my writing. The reason why is because I want to improve my writing for a fanfiction that I am going to write in the future. I'm not really sure when the prologue is going to come out, but i'm almost done with the allegiances. I might upload another short story to make up for how short this one is. Welp onto the super short story.**

* * *

Murderer

 _You're a murderer._ "Stop it!" _You're a killer._ "I said stop!" _It's your fault!_ He started to back away from the dark figures that were in front of him. _You killed them!_ He shook his head, trying to clear it of these thoughts. _You don't deserve her._ "I said stop it!" He screamed. He started to run, not knowing where he was heading, but he didn't care, he just wanted to get away from these dark thoughts, and the dark figures; that were now behind him. _You killed them, you killed us. Your nothing but a cold-blooded murderer and it's all your fault. The only reason you're trying to help her is because you feel guilty, and you feel guilty because you believe it's your fault she's like that... and your right._

* * *

 **So how was it? Was it good, or was it bad? Please let me know. I know a lot of you are probably going to say that it was way to short and vague, but there's a reason for that. Also if you see any mistakes please let me know that'd be helpful for improving my writing. I really want to become a good writer for that fanfiction I mentioned. Well have a nice day and till next time.**


	2. Sadness

**Hello again! I'm writing this after the first one because I feel like it and because you should get a bit more to read. I don't have anything else to say so let's just get on with the story.**

* * *

Sadness

"Why do you blame yourself?" She opened her eyes to see him standing in front of her. "What do you mean?" She asked, she knew what he meant, but she didn't want to talk about them. It was her fault, she was angry, angry at herself. For not being able to help them, for not fighting, for being scared, and most of all, for blaming him for their deaths. "You blame yourself for not being able to save your parents." She looked at him in shock, she had never told anyone that she blamed herself. Whenever someone asked her about that day, she usually just looked the other way and avoided their questions. She didn't want anyone to see what emotions were in her eyes. The tears that always formed. The anger and the grief. "How did you know?" Grief and anger threatened to overtake her.

"You seem angry when someone asks you about them, but I can tell it isn't towards them, but towards yourself. I know, I can see it in your eyes, you look upset, but whenever you look at any of our clan-mates… you don't have anger in your eyes." She looked up at him, her eyes met his. She held her breath, they were a beautiful shade of amber, she loved them, she loved him. The way he could make even the most grumpy cats laugh. The way he tried to protect his clan-mates, even if he was wounded terribly, the way he always looked at her. When they locked eyes she could see the love in his eyes. She always felt weak in the legs whenever she looked at him. She always felt protected when he was around. She always felt happy, something that she hasn't felt in along time, not since they died. She always thought that she didn't deserve to be happy. "Because it's my fault they died."

"No, it's not!" he said, anger flashing in his eyes. "You couldn't have done anything, you weren't even there!" She looked back at her paws she felt tears form at the edges of her eyes. "It's my fault, my fault because I was th-there." This time she did cry, she felt him lay down next to her. "Shhh, it's ok." She felt him pull her close, he pulled her head into his chest. "It's not your fault. Even if you were there, there wasn't anything you could do."

"Yes there was!" she replied. "I could have fought with them, or gone back to camp to get help, but I was to sc-scared," She continued to cry. "I was to scared to do anything."

* * *

 **This one was a bit longer, and probably has more mistakes. Anyways did you enjoy it? Was it good? I hope so. I'm kinda rushing at the moment because I got things to do. Anyways see you all later and till next time.**


	3. Pain and Second Chance

**I just realized how short the other two stories were… So I decided to make this one extra long for you all. To be honest I don't know what to talk about. *Turns to person sitting next to himself* Psst hey you… ya you… what do authors talk about on here? Oh you don't know…neither do I… anyways on to this story.**

* * *

Pain

She was his life, his everything. Without her he felt hopeless, and torn, but _they_ took her, _they_ tortured her, _they_ are keeping her hostage, and now… _they_ are going to die. They released the monster within him. The one he tried to keep anyone from knowing about. The killer, the monster, the one everyone fears; however, they went to far. _They dare take her from me! They dare to touch her, to harm her, to do what they did to her! Well i'll kill them all, i'll kill every last one of them!_ He headed to the apprentices' den to dream, but not of starclan, no, of the dark forest.

* * *

She laid on the floor, waiting, hoping that someone would get her out of here. She was tricked, tricked into believe these cats were the good ones. That these cats would help her, train her, make her into a strong warrior, but they betrayed her; tortured her, trying to get information out of her, and now, they are holding her hostage. _This is hell. I wanna die,_ _I don't care how, I just want to get out of this nightmare._ She couldn't move without feeling pain. She had wounds all over her, at least she thought she did. She could feel pain, but she couldn't see the them, it was like they were invisible; non-visible excruciating pain. The reason why was because the first thing they did to her was scratch out her eyes. Making sure she couldn't see so that she wouldn't be able to escape. _I hope… I hope that when they kill me… they get, they get what they deserve._

* * *

He woke up in a clearing, surrounded by bushes and trees. One side was beautifully lit and had the scent of prey, and the other was dark, rotten, and barren, the bark on the trees looked like it had been striped off. The tree's also had to leaves as if it was leaf-fall but in green-leaf. He stepped over the border into the dark side of the clearing only to immediately be greeted by two cats, one a dark-grey tom, and the other a brown she-cat. Before they could even open their mouths he was already on the brown she-cat. As he bit into the she-cats neck, he heard it snap and he jumped off. He then whipped around and slashed the tom's neck open. He watch them bleed out on the floor just to make sure they were dead before he left. _I'm coming for you, so please hold on just a bit longer._

* * *

She felt someone nudge her side and groaned. She scented the air and recognized the scent almost immediately. "It's you." She whispered. Without moving, she felt him lay down next to her he then whispered into her ear. "Yes it's me. I'm sorry that you had to go through all of that, but now it's over, you'll never have to feel any pain ever again."

* * *

 **Well here's something to think about. What do you think happened to all of the cats in the dark forest? I mean you read that he killed two, but what happened to the rest? I'll let you all think about it and before you leave here's another story. Oh and I know that one was kinda messed up… I mean like, really messed up… anyways onto Second Chance.**

* * *

Second Chance

He never meant for things to turn out this way. He just did what he thought was right. He just wanted to be a loyal warrior, and leader, but instead… he became a monster. A monster that everyone hated and feared.

He remembered when he was just about to become an apprentice. He was eager to prove himself to the clan, to fight for them, to hunt for them, and to protect them. He wanted to become the best warrior ever. When he became a warrior his ambition grew, so much so that he killed his own father just to deputy. After the deed was done he felt terrible, sick to his stomach, but the thought of being deputy was to much for him. His ambition grew even more after he become deputy; however, that's when he met her. His love, his everything, and she changed him, but it wasn't enough. His ambition grew day by day. He tried his best to ignore it, but it just took over. He remembered that day when he killed the clan leader, he _enjoyed_ killing him, at the time he thought that his leader was weak, and would have brought his clan to it's destruction.

When he became the clan leader he promised to try to be the best one there ever was. To make his clan the strongest in the forest, no matter what he had to do, and that included killing the other clan's kits and apprentices, young cats that couldn't fight back. When he thought about what he had done throughout his life he felt sick, he couldn't believe that he'd actually done what he did, but he did. His kits came soon after the gathering that the clans announced their loses, so many cats died in that moon, and it was only natural to suspect that his clan had something to do about all the cats that died. After all, they didn't lose a single cat in the past moon.

His kits… he remembered when they were born. They made him so happy. He stopped killing, he tried to be the best father he could have been, but even they, weren't enough to settle his ambition. It just kept on growing. It just grew and grew. Till he decided to kill the other clan leaders; however, his mate figured out what he planned on doing, and told the clan. His clan turned against him, _she_ turned against him. They killed him that fateful night, and on the way to the gathering at that, and starclan didn't send clouds to cover the moon. No, they didn't do anything at all.

For the first moon or so, he wasn't really counting, he hated starclan. Not only did they sent him here, to this hellhole of an afterlife, but they also did nothing while his clan mates slaughtered him; however, the more he thought about what he did, the more he began to understand why. He killed cats, and not just warriors; but queens, kits, and elders, and yes, leaders to. He thought what he was doing was for the good for his clan, but now he knew he was just leading them down the road to destruction. So I guess it's no surprise that they turned against him, that she turned against me. He was glad that she killed him. Funny right, being glad that he was murdered, by his own mate at that, but she stopped him from killing anymore cats.

He stopped walking and sat down. He almost destroyed the clans, he almost wiped them out. He never meant to. He sighed and laid down on the hard, cold ground. _I'll never get used to this place. I guess I deserve to be here though_. _I wish… I wish I could have a second chance, another chance to make things right._

* * *

 **There, I made these two a bit longer and even put them into one. Just that you guys had something worthwhile to read. Hmm, I wonder which one is more messed up? This one or the other one? Anyways I hope that you enjoyed it, and just to let you know, no this cat is not the one from pain. I had to make sure no one thought he went to the dark forest. Here's a fun fact about the tom in pain. If I wrote a story about him, he would have gone to starclan. I'm not going to say why though. As always please let me know how to improve my writing and till next time.**


End file.
